


Two Singers in the Fic

by zorac



Series: Butterfly Blues [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorac/pseuds/zorac
Summary: Becoming a big-time rock star has its upsides and its downsides. Which one of those the fanfic that gets written about you falls on, depends on your point of view. And if you go from obsessive fan to actual girlfriend, then that’s just kinda awkward.Standalone sequel toSeven Days in the Sunfor 2020’s International Fanworks Day.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price
Series: Butterfly Blues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617547
Kudos: 14





	Two Singers in the Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I posted my first fic to AO3 for IFD 2017, so I like to participate every year. I loved the prompt for this year’s IFDrabble, and given that I’d already referenced in-universe fanfic in _Seven Days in the Sun_ , I couldn’t resist a mini-sequel.

###### Rachel

It was towards the end of our _Back to Blackwell_ tour that I first came across fanfic about us. Chloe and I were sat together in the back of the tour bus, both glued to our phones. I was Googling myself when I saw the link to link to AO3; even though I knew that band RPF was a big enough thing to be one of the top-level sections on the site, I’d never gone looking to see if there was anything for _Butterfly Blues_ – but now I was about to find out.

There were only a handful of stories, but all of them were tagged _Rachel Amber/Chloe Price_. I glanced at my best friend; she’d probably get a kick out of them, seeing as she’s been shipping the two of us since not long after we first met. Chloe’s never actually said anything, though; I guess my unwavering straightness is as clear to her as her enormous crush is to me.

Don’t get me wrong, I have no problem with people of _any_ gender hitting on me – I love the ego boost, even if Chloe says I really don’t need one – but I’ve only ever had any interest in the guys. The reason I used to dread her openly pursuing me is because I know how much it would hurt both of us when I shot her down. Of course, that’s probably the exact same reason why she’s never said anything.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Chloe asked, snatching my phone away.

“Hey!” I protested, weakly.

“Ooh, naughty! I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing.”

“I’m not; I just tapped that link out of morbid curiosity, and now I wish I hadn’t. It kinda skeeves me out that people are thinking about us like that.”

“Maybe,” said Chloe, “but it’s also kinda hot. Listen to this: _Rachel’s lips came away from Chloe’s nipple with a soft pop. She could still taste the metallic tang of the bluenette’s piercing. Her lover moaned again as she sucked on her other nipple before kissing her way down the guitarist’s abdomen. She traced a finger over the damp fabric of Chloe’s panties, before slowly pulling them down to reveal the shock of blue hair between her legs, and the ring of another piercing below. She took a deep breath, then dipped down to taste her friend’s exquisite nectar._ ”

“Okay, that’s enough,” I told her, grabbing my phone back. “I don’t need to hear any more about your nectar.”

“But I didn’t get to come yet!” Chloe whined. “So mean.” There was a beat, then we both started laughing.

“I have to ask though,” I said, a short while later, “have you ever actually dyed your pubes?”

“Nah; I don’t fancy having all those chemicals down there – or anything sharp and pointy, for that matter. What’s with the obsession about me having piercings?”

“Well, you _did_ get your nips done,” I pointed out.

“True, but _they_ don’t know that.”

“Not unless they’ve seen one of our photoshoots where you couldn’t be bothered to put a bra on. There’s at least one where your barbells are pretty fucking obvious.”

“I’ll have you know that was a deliberate artistic choice.”

“Artistic? I think you mean exhibitionist.”

“Pot _ay_ to, pot _ah_ to,” she said, sing-song.

“So you’re okay with the fanfic, too?”

Chloe shrugged. “Sure, it’s not like we could do anything about it, anyway. Let fans be fans.”

“I guess. It’s just, the idea makes me uncomfortable.”

“Then don’t think about it,” she suggested. “And besides, even if they weren’t writing it, they’d still be thinking it.” Then, an evil grin spread across her face. “Oh, and I know you crashed and burned IRL, but I’ll be sure to let you know if anyone writes some porn about you and Justin.”

“Fuck you,” I told her, but without rancor.

“That’s what _she_ wrote!” Chloe shot back.

I sighed. There was no way I’d be winning that conversation…

* * *

###### Chloe

“Oh, Dog, that feels so good,” Max moans. I can’t help but snigger as she kneads the carpet with her feet; she kicked off her high heels the moment we came through the front door of our apartment.

“You want me to massage those for you?”

“That would be heavenly,” she says, “although there are some other instruments of torture I’d like to remove first.”

“I’ll help with your dress if you help with mine.”

“Deal. It’s not like either of us is going to be managing it alone, anyway.” We’re both wearing red carpet ready, custom tailored designer fashion; it was the Grammy Awards, and _Butterfly Blues_ had been up for a couple of them, so we’d needed to look our best.

Max leads me through the bedroom to our walk-in closet, and I locate the hidden zippers in her dress and pull first them, and then the entire garment down. While I’m hanging it up, Max unfastens her strapless bra and tosses it aside with another moan of relief. Gently, I rub at the strap marks on her back, but when I start to sneak my hands around the front, she bats them away.

“You promised me a foot rub,” she tells me as she turns around, then cups her breasts. “You can massage these later.”

“Rude!” I exclaim, but I’m smiling when I turn around so that she can start unlacing the back of my dress. The smile fades a little when I remember that I’d promised myself I’d have The Talk with her.

A few minutes later, we’re relaxing on the bed, with Max’s feet in my lap so that I can start her promised foot rub. “So, I noticed that tonight some of the fans were calling your name as well as mine and Rachel’s.”

“Yeah, that was kinda weird. You two are the band, I’m just a hanger-on.”

“You’re definitely more than that,” I tell her firmly. Her name appeared a few times in the liner notes of our last album, and not just as a ‘special thanks to.’ “Plus, you’re one half of a very public lesbian couple; that’s going to draw plenty of attention, too. Some good, some bad, some… weird.”

“So I’m in the public eye; I noticed that when my follower count on Insta started ballooning a while back. You and Rach manage to deal with it, I’m sure I will too.”

I nod. “Exactly. We’re both here if you need to talk to someone about it; or someone to vent to. I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for the fan mail – and hate mail – getting recognized in public, and… hell, did you know there was even fanfic about me and Rach? That might happen to the two of us…” I notice that Max’s face is turning very red. “Wait… you used to read it, didn’t you?”

There’s a long moment, then she nods shamefacedly. “Yeah. Back when I was lonely, and hung up on having missed my chance with you. There were all these stories written from Rachel’s perspective where I could just pretend I was her, and… I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s all good. Just between you and me, I may have read some of the ones from _my_ perspective, but I stopped when I realized they were just making the torture or my unrequited crush even worse.”

“And I stopped when I got to have you for real,” Max says. “Speaking of which, my feet feel much better now.”

I smirk at her. “So you want me to pay attention to other parts of you?” Pushing her feet aside, I lie down atop her, and my lips find hers. Some time later, I whisper in her ear, “and did any of those naughty stories you read give you some ideas for what you’d like me to do to you?”

I’m not really expecting an answer; our sex life has been pretty vanilla. Don’t get me wrong, I have zero complaints – it’s easy to forget how delicious vanilla can be when you’ve been busy sampling other flavors. I guess that once you’ve found the right ‘who,’ the ‘what’ becomes less important. Still, I feel my pulse quickening when Max does reply.

“Well, actually, there was this one story where you…”

**Author's Note:**

> The _Butterfly Blues_ will return…


End file.
